The prior art is replete with semiconductor devices and circuits that have selectable, switchable, and/or configurable operating states, features, devices, or elements. In many implementations, different components or circuit elements can be inserted or removed as necessary using one-time programmable (OTP) fuses. For example, OTP fuses are typically used to implement cache redundancy in SRAM devices. Such OTP fuses can be used to remove a bad column or row of memory cells and to replace the bad memory cells with a redundant column or row.
In accordance with one known technique, OTP fuses for semiconductor devices are fabricated using silicided polysilicon. These prior art OTP fuses require relatively high voltages during programming, and the high voltage programming procedure generates excess heat that can potentially damage surrounding circuit elements or components. These prior art OTP fuses may also require high programming voltages that are not otherwise available on the semiconductor device. In other words, a different supply voltage devoted to fuse programming may need to be implemented to support such OTP fuses. Moreover, these prior art OTP fuses require additional (or customized) semiconductor fabrication processes above and beyond that required to manufacture the operating devices, transistors, and circuits of the host semiconductor device itself.